


Hello (from the other side)

by PotterheadAvengerDemigod



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Civil War (Marvel), Hello by Adele, Inspired by Music, Kinda, M/M, Video, it's pretty basic, so don't expect a lot, weird dumb video edits, which btw I'm not good at
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 15:10:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5790229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PotterheadAvengerDemigod/pseuds/PotterheadAvengerDemigod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So maybe, just maybe, this war was actually his fault, Steve thinks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hello (from the other side)

**Author's Note:**

> First video edit ever haha and it probably sucks but still please watch it, it's only like 50s long.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you thought (even if you hated it)!


End file.
